Cómo criar a tu dragón
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Al Avatar Korra y al general Iroh se les encomienda la peligrosa e importante misión de ser los nuevos padres de un dragón salvaje. Serie de drabbles. Regalo para Marianita-chan.


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

**Marianita-chan**: Últimamente no te he visto por estos lares, así que no sé si vayas a leer esto :P. De igual manera te mando un enorme abrazo hasta donde estés. Espero que tengas un maravilloso día.

En verdad ha sido un gusto conocerte. Eres una persona muy tierna y amigable.

¡Que cumplas muchos años más!

Ojalá te guste mi humilde regalo.

* * *

Llevaban horas navegando, sin duda alguna era un largo viaje.

El sonido del océano y contemplar el azul del mar eran cosas que lo relajaban, y en parte ayudaban a que el trayecto se le hiciera corto y menos pesado.

Todo había sido muy repentino. Un día era Iroh, General de las Fuerzas Unidas, y al siguiente era Iroh, niñera del huevo de dragón.

Sí, ¡un huevo! Porque ni siquiera era un dragón en sí. Tan sólo era un simple huevo de color amarillento, y no sabía con certeza cuándo se rompería.

Se negó a la idea en cuanto se la comunicaron, por supuesto. No se encontraba a sí mismo como apto para cumplir con aquella misión. Y peor si le agregaban que no sería papá soltero, pues tendría que cuidar del huevo junto con el Avatar.

Algo innecesario, había pensando, hasta que su querida madre le explicó la situación de la caza de dragones. Ella aseguraba que cuidar del huevo era una tarea de suma importancia. Tanto así, que mandó a su hijo directo a Ciudad República, para que Korra y Iroh protegieran con cuerpo y alma al futuro dragón.

Por fin habían llegado al puerto de la ciudad.

Iroh, levemente cansado, tomó su maleta con la mano izquierda, al huevo con la derecha, se despidió de la tripulación y emprendió el camino a casa del Avatar.

* * *

Era domingo. Korra siempre revisaba el correo de toda la semana los domingos, por el simple hecho de que no tenía mejores cosas que hacer ese día.

_"Atentamente: Señor del Fuego"_, así terminaba la carta.

Tuvo que leerla varias veces hasta que por fin se la creyó.

Pasó de la sorpresa a la indignación. Comprendía el grado de la situación, sí. Lo que no entendía era qué tenía que ver ella en todo esto.

El Señor del Fuego perfectamente pudo mantener al huevo a salvo en su lujoso palacio, siendo custodiado por poderosos militares las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana. Y en vez de eso, ahora tendría como huéspedes a Iroh y un huevo.

Dio un largo suspiro. Como experiencia propia sabía que los Maestros Fuego podrían llegar a ser muy... Peculiares.

Perezosamente recorrió su departamento con la mirada. Estaba desordenado y sucio. Incluso había ropa tirada adornando la alfombra. En ese momento deseó jamás haberse independizado. Allá en el Templo la vida le parecía más fácil, y el ambiente mucho más limpio.

Estaba dispuesta a ordenar aunque sea un poco, para que el general no se llevara una mala impresión de ella. Siendo el Avatar, tenía una reputación que cuidar. ¿Qué iban a pensar los demás si se enteraran de que la encargada de salvar al mundo vivía ente platos sucios?

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Murmuró una maldición al verse frustrados sus planes de esconder la basura bajo el sillón. Ya no había tiempo, a menos que estuviera llamando a su puerta el vecino, y no Iroh.

Dispuesta a averiguarlo se paró de su asiento y fue a la entrada.

—Avatar Korra —Saludó cortésmente. Ella maldijo en su mente.

—Por favor, sólo dime Korra —Se hizo a un lado y le hizo una seña para que pasara.

Iroh se sorprendió al verla en pijama a las tres de la tarde. Tenía el cabello enmarañado y una expresión de sueño que parecía dispuesta a quedarse.

De igual manera le causó sorpresa el estado de su departamento. Preguntándose internamente si era el lugar adecuado para la crianza del pequeño dragón.

—Así que... Este es el huevo, ¿eh? —Preguntó Korra, tomándolo del brazo de Iroh para ella sostenerlo con ambas manos.

Lo miró con curiosidad. Korra al huevo y Iroh a Korra.

Segundos después comenzó a agitar violentamente el cascarón.

—¿¡Korra, qué haces!? —Alarmado, le arrebató de inmediato el huevo.

—Quizá así nazca más rápido... —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Iroh se le quedó viendo como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. ¡Rayos! Muero de hambre, ¿quieres algo de desayunar? Tal vez un huevo estrellado...

Él la miró con terror y ella estalló en carcajadas al ver su cara.

—Hey, sólo bromeaba. Yo jamás cocinaría a un huevo de dragón —Iroh no supo si creerle. De todas formas, abrazó con más fuerza al huevo y siguió a Korra a la mesa de la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿quieres un cereal o algo? —Le ofreció mientras se servía leche en su tazón favorito.

—No, gracias. Ya he desayunado.

Otra cosa extraña de Korra: desayuna a las tres de la tarde, pensó Iroh.

—Tú te lo pierdes. No es por presumir, pero el cereal con leche es mi especialidad.

Iroh sonrió levemente ante su "broma" (aunque posiblemente ella lo decía en serio).

Se quedaron sumidos en un silencio incómodo, que era roto sólo de vez en cuando con el sonido que hacía Korra al comer.

Y se dieron cuenta de lo poco que se conocían. Ni siquiera llegaban al grado de amigos, y ahora por azares del destino (léase Señor del Fuego y huevo de dragón) ambos tendrían que hacer de padres primerizos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Esta ha sido la introducción de lo que será una serie de drabbles (a no ser que me salgan más largos los capítulos xD) todos relacionados entre sí.

Cualquier parecido con el título de cierta película/libro es mera coincidencia xD.

Ok, me inspiré en ello. Créditos a Cressida Cowell (o a quien se le haya ocurrido)

¡Saludos!


End file.
